


E se fossi davvero coraggioso in questo momento te lo direi

by gipsiusy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: (le tag saranno update durante la settimana), First Kiss, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Rebellion, Teen Romance, capitoli skam like clip, così what if che è quasi un'Au, e non sono lunghissimi, elia is bi, menzione di fascisti di merda, nel senso che li pubblico uno al giorno DAVVERO TUTTI I GIORNI, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: In un twist dell'universo in cui il liceo in cui vanno i nostri protagonisti si rivela essere più retrogrado di quel che si credeva, il consiglio studentesco decide di chiudere la radio perché "incoraggia comportamenti che vanno contro gli insegnamenti proposti dall'istituto", ovvero perché si viene a sapere che Martino è gay e la colpa viene data all'ambiente liberale della radio. L'assurdità di tali affermazioni spinge i nostri piccoli eroi a prendere una posizione - per Martino, e perché non è giusto accettare una cosa del genere. In tutto questo, Elia Santini romperà ogni record relativo al numero di persone baciate del proprio sesso in una settimana, e scoprirà che non tutti i laziali sono cattive persone. Sopratutto se hanno il volto, il carattere, la voce e la persona di Filippo Sava.





	1. Introduzione

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i own nothing. No, okay, un po' Elia e Filo sono miei, nel senso che quel poco screentime che hanno avuto mi hanno permesso di crearli come meglio credevo, ma se ci sono di mezzo soldi e copyrights IO NON HO NIENTE NON SO NIENTE.  
> grazie infinite a Rita e Ele, produttrici di parte di questo concept e fonte di ispirazione continua ❤  
> mi trovate su tumblr qui http://trashmouthgently.tumblr.com/

Elia seguì con lo sguardo la figura che andava via dalla stanza, chiaramente disturbata da quello che vedeva, e attese che fosse totalmente fuori campo visivo per allontanarsi dalla persona che stava baciando. E Elia avrebbe  davvero voluto dire di saper perfettamente chi fosse, ma a un secondo sguardo riuscì malapena a identificarlo come uno di quinto D.

Gli sorrise imbarazzato, il tipo, e scappò con la coda tra le gambe, completamente dimentico del motivo per cui era uscito dalla classe durante la ricreazione in primo luogo.

Elia ghignò soddisfatto, per poi dare entusiasticamente il pollice in su a Giò. Giò, in risposta, si limitò a fargli un sorriso che pregava fosse convincente.

Ognuno aveva le sue armi, in guerra, e quelle di Elia Santini erano certamente meno confusionarie delle bombe carta. Beh, almeno dal punto di vista del casino.

E almeno _quella_ era una guerra giusta da combattere.

 

Tutto era cominciato il giorno in cui Martino Rametta decise di rimettere piede a scuola, dopo una settimana di “malattia” che, a quanto pare, aveva preso anche il suo cellulare. Perché il ragazzo, infatti, non si faceva sentire e non rispondeva ai messaggi di nessuno almeno dalla domenica prima. A casa la madre aveva fatto salire solo Giò, e anche lui oltre la porta di camera sua non era andato. Insomma, ritirato dalla civiltà in toto.

Questo ritiro dalla civiltà fece sì che nessuno ebbe modo di avvertirlo che il suo coming out era ormai inutile, tanto che quasi tutta la scuola ormai sapeva di “Martino Rametta, giovane omosessuale”. E se a molti davvero non importava, ahimè quelli a cui importava tendevano a essere anche quelli più rumorosi.

Per farla breve, qualcuno lo disse ai genitori, che di contro si lamentarono con la presidenza al punto da chiudere Radio Osvaldo per “insegnamenti che andavano contro i valori della scuola”, perché dire “non possiamo farli coltivare piccoli froci”, come aveva suggerito uno dei genitori, faceva brutto.

 

E quello fu l'inizio della fine. Beh, fine per loro.

Elia non ricordava settimana più divertente a scuola.

Prima di tutto, Silvia - dolce, tranquilla, mite Silvia - aveva preso una nota per aver urlato contro il preside che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato e che lui era una _testa di tacchino_ per permetterlo. Secondo Luchino, che dopo quella sfuriata aveva probabilmente eretto un altarino alla ragazza da qualche parte e votato la sua vita a suo schiavo personale, dovette intervenire Incanti in persona perché non la sospendessero immediatamente.

Eva e Sana avevano immediatamente cominciato lo sciopero accampandosi nel cortile, e cominciando a urlare “mi stuprano, lasciateci, mi fanno male” a chiunque osasse spostarle da lì. Il resto dei componenti della radio, chi prima e chi dopo, le raggiunsero per mettere su strategie perché okay, Rametta non era il più simpatico dell'universo, ma da qui a voler chiudere un'attività nel 2018 perché lui preferiva non paccare con le ragazze era un’esagerazione.

Elia si guardò attorno, mentre cercava di tenere a bada quella rabbia che avvertiva – era tutta la vita che lo faceva, non era nulla di nuovo per lui. Ma ora aveva una ragione più che buona per essere infuriato. Non poteva dimenticare l’espressione di estremo stupore in Martino, quando uno ad uno si sono alzati per protestare, come se davvero quella di rimanere impassibili mentre venivano messe su azioni così ingiuste, così meschine fosse davvero una possibilità. Per loro e per lui.

Elia non sarà mai andato a un pride, ma diamine se non avrebbe fatto la sua parte ora che c’era bisogno di lui.


	2. Lunedì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di strategie di guerra e difese fraterne.

**Lunedì, 19 Novembre**

**ore 16:30**

 

Il primo giorno colse tutti alla sprovvista, tant’è che fu ordinato di vedersi a casa di Silvia per organizzare una strategia. In teoria, intendevano quelli della radio, in pratica neanche nel party più cool dell'anno si erano viste così tante persone pressate assieme. Era il macello e Elia si stava divertendo un casino.

Beh, si sarebbe divertito un casino, se non avessero attaccato uno dei suoi migliori amici, fatto andare di mezzo gente che non c'entrava nulla e chiudere il tutto dando ragione a quei “fascisti del cazzo”

“Eh?”

“Elia, hai detto qualcosa?”

Non si era accorto di aver parlato ad alta voce mentre Sana spiegava le varie cose a cui lei e Eva avevano pensato.

“Dicevo”, perché non se lo sarebbe rimangiato mai “che dobbiamo chiamarli col loro nome: fascisti del cazzo”

La dichiarazione venne accolta con un momento di silenzio, e poi l'avvenimento più raro, forse, nella vita di Elia Santini: Sana gli aveva sorriso, e non per minacciarlo di morte.

Wow, giornata strabiliante.

Con lo sguardo percorse la stanza. Attorno al tavolino del caffè erano raccolte Sana, Silvia, Eva e Federica, con fogli e pc ma soprattutto red bull.

Seduti ammucchiati, tra divani e pavimento, c'erano quasi tutti quelli del quarto, moltissimi del quinto, e anche gente dal primo al terzo. Erano minuscoli, chiaramente spaventati da tutta la situazione, ma con i cellulari in mano pronti a prendere appunti di qualsiasi cosa dicesse Sana.

Sotto la porta, vicino al corridoio sul retro, Martino e Giò erano in piedi. Giò teneva d'occhio l'amico, mano sulla spalla fissa -tra il ricordargli che era lì e il tenerlo ancorato a dov'era -, Martino lo sguardo che alternava tra il pavimento e il muro dietro di Elia. Non fu difficile capire perché: appoggiato, facendosi più piccolo di quanto fosse in realtà, c'era Fares. Ovvero la ragione primaria per la metà dei macelli accaduti fino al quel momento.

Ma per quanto pezzo di merda, secondo il modestissimo parere di Elia e Giovanni, neanche lui meritava di venir maltrattato per quello che gli piace guardare su YouPorn.

 

“Servirebbe qualcosa che faccia capire che non è solo a Radio Osvaldo che si è omosessuali. È una cosa universale, indipendente, ecco” spiegò Silvia, mentre Eva con un gruppetto di primini elencava le cose necessarie per cartelloni e manifesti.

“E se, parlando anche con gli altri gruppi, tutti decidessero di fare coming out? Non potrebbero chiudere tutto”

A parlare era stato, ovviamente, il tipo strano di teatro.

“Perché, finalmente hai deciso di ammetterlo?” Mormorò qualcuno da dietro, probabilmente del quinto, puntualmente messo a tacere da uno scapellotto sonoro.

“Sai che non è un'idea pessima? Ma poi non verrebbero a chiedere, tipo, di dimostrarlo?” mormorò Sana, sovrappensiero.

“A me non è che abbia chiesto niente nessuno, eh!”

Tutti, immediatamente, si voltarono in direzione della voce. Di Martino, il suo compagno di banco da due mesi a questa parte, il primo stronzo a finire il compito di inglese e a passargli le risposte, sembrava esser rimasto giusto il fantasma. Elia non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva riso apertamente.

Un paio di teste si mossero, dandogli ragione. Effettivamente non era neanche servito che fosse vero o meno, tutti lo avevano dato per reale e tale era.

“Però ragà, non serve fare tutto sto casino. Basta dire che me ne vado dalla radio e vedete che vi fanno riprendere come se niente fosse” continuò il rosso, muovendosi per liberarsi dalla presa di Giò.

“Ma che stai a dì?” “Cazzo dici?” “Che cazzo c'entra?” E variazioni di ciò si levarono nella stanza, alcune con più veemenza, altre con più calma, ma tutte di uguale incredulità.

“A’ stronzo, te pensi che stiamo qua perché ce frega qualcosa della radio?” Esclamò Elia, sopra le voci di tutti gli altri. “Co’ tutto il rispetto per chi ce tiene, se stiamo qua a giocare a Risiko contro er consiglio studentesco è perché non ce piace come si stanno a comportà con te. Con te e tutti gli altri, certo,  ma in particolare, tu. Quindi non rompere i coglioni che stanno lavorando”

Elia finse di non vedere gli occhi leggermente lucidi dell'amico, ma si guardò intorno, sfidando chiunque a contraddirlo.

“Ah, e non ti preoccupare, Coso. Se qualcuno chiede, io sono er fidanzato di tutti”.

Dopo quel momento più intenso, il resto dell'incontro scivolò veloce. Appena l'assemblea si sciolse, Elia attraversò la stanza, cercando di raggiungere Martino e Giò. Questi si spostarono da vicino la porta verso la cucina, sia per evitare di ostruire il passaggio, sia per evitare che qualcuno andasse a parlare con Martino.

"Eva vuole vedermi, dopo, quindi mi sa' che torno con lei" stava dicendo, appunto.

"Sei sicuro, zì?"

"Glielo devo. Almeno una conversazione. Dopo tutto il casino dello scorso anno e ora questo io.."

"Fra Martì, eddai. Va tutto bene" Elia si inserì nella conversazione, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Ma poi, all'improvviso, se lo tirò in un abbraccio vero, lasciando Martino piacevolmente stupito.

Quello che Martino non aveva visto era Fares, che si era avvicinato alla cucina, probabilmente per parlare con Martino. E poteva farlo, eh, né Elia, né Giovanni, né tantomeno Luchino glielo avrebbero impedito. Ma doveva anche sapere che non poteva più ferire Martino Rametta e sperare di passarla liscia.

Giovanni gli diede un colpetto sul braccio, quando sciolse la presa su Martino, e Elia seppe che la pensava allo stesso modo: era sotto la loro protezione.

"Ma quindi, pronto a limonarti metà istituto?" chiese Giovanni, ridacchiando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con ben 10 minuti di ritardo ma CI SONO!  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e che non abbiate giudicato troppo Elia.   
> see you tomorrow


	3. Martedì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise kisses are surprisingly a surprise

**Martedì 20 Novembre**

**Ore 11,23**

 

E così cominciò quello che, a detta di Elia, era un vero e proprio atto di protesta.

Il primo a ricevere un bacio da Santini, con ben poco preavviso, fu proprio Luchino, che ebbe la fortuna - o sfortuna- di star affianco a lui mentre passavano alcuni professori che avevano appoggiato la decisione del Consiglio. Elia, colto da un momento di scazzo misto a desiderio di dar loro qualcosa da guardare, prese l'amico dalla faccia e gli piantò un bacio a metà tra le labbra e la guancia, e fu abbastanza scenografico da ricevere anche un mezzo applauso da chi era attorno a loro.

Oltre a vari fischi da parte dei loro compagni di classe.

Luca, dal canto suo, diventò di un colore cremisi che faceva a pugni col biondo dei capelli, ma il sorriso illuminato di Silvia e le varie pacche sulle spalle lo rassicurarono che era tutto apposto. Beh, eccetto per una cosa.

“Elì, se vuoi continuare sta cosa, smetti di mangià cipolle che non si può così. E comprati due mentine”

“Vuoi dire che la mia tecnica sensazionale non ti ha fatto venire dubbi sulla tua sessualità?”

Luca e Giò scoppiarono a ridere tanto forte che Luchino dovette chiedere un fazzoletto per le lacrime che gli uscivano.

“Dai fraté”, cercò di consolarlo Martino, anche lui a stento trattenuto dal ridergli in faccia per l'espressione offesa, “hai tutto il tempo per allenarti”

 

In meno di un giorno, tutti sapevano che se Santini e una figura d'autorità fossero state nelle vicinanze, qualsiasi essere di sesso maschile era un possibile obiettivo delle soffici labbra del ragazzo. La gente girava a coppie, nella speranza che toccasse alla persona con cui erano.

 

Alcune ragazze avevano preso il suo esempio, tra cui Emma Covitti (un po’ per senso di colpa, forse. Non era stata lei a mettere in giro le voci, ma si sentiva in qualche maniera responsabile), che spiegò il movimento all'argentina la quale, con piacere, si unì alla causa.  
Così tanto con piacere che alla ricreazione del secondo giorno, quando si era deciso di mettere su un flash mob, la ragazza si avvicinò al gruppo seguita da un'altra decina di persone.  
Elia si sentì un po’ morire, perché l'idea per il flash mob l’aveva data lui: chiunque si fosse sentito a proprio agio, tutto consensuale quindi, avrebbe dato un bacio a qualcuno dello stesso sesso. Sulle labbra, ovviamente. “Full homo”, come aveva suggerito Federica. Sana avrebbe ripreso tutto e caricato su Facebook, youtube e mandato a qualsiasi giornale riuscisse a raccattare, chiunque disposto ad ascoltare.  
Sofia - era questo il vero nome della ragazza, sebbene in pochi lo usassero - si avvicinò a Silvia, che distribuiva i volantini, e le picchiettò gentilmente sul braccio.  
“Si-Silvia, giusto?”  
Silvia annuì, accennando un sorriso.  
“Io, tu, bacio?” Chiese poi, indicando il volantino prima se stessa, poi la ragazza e infine il volantino. Silvia sembrò impiegare trenta secondi a capire cosa intendesse la ragazza di fronte a lei. Eva e Sana osservarono la scena, in attesa di vedere la risposta della ragazza, cercando di non avere reazioni di qualsiasi genere.  
“si! Si certo!” Esclamò infine, mentre le guance si colorarono di un rosa sempre più acceso.  
“Aiuto?” Chiese poi Sofia, prendendo dei volantini. “Si si, aiuta” mormorò Silvia a mezza voce.

Ma tutta questa conversazione Elia se la perse, impegnato com’era a sentire cosa Giò gli riferiva.  
“E quindi gli ha lasciato un cosino..come se chiamano.. un blocco di post it?”  
“Ma n’che senso un blocchetto de post it? Potrei, e dico potrei, capire un messaggio, un disegno, ma un blocchetto di post it? Ma è sicuro sia stato lui? Non è che Marti lo aveva preso e se lo era dimenticato nella giacca?”  
“Allora senti, o me fai parlare e me fai finì di spiegà, o non ti dico più niente, capito?”  
Elia alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
“Dicevo, un blocco di post it, con dentro i disegnini..sai quelli che se fai scorrere velocemente il blocco pare che si muovano? Ecco, quelli.”  
“E che disegnini erano?”  
“Boh, valli a capire. Due tizi su una giraffa, Martino dice che è un discorso che avevano fatto loro”  
I due rimasero in silenzio, per terminare in una smorfia che espletava la loro totale incomprensione. “E Martino?” chiese quindi Elia, mentre con lo sguardo cercava Sana e Eva, per essere certo che tutto fosse in ordine per la manifestazione.  
“E Martino niente, forse dopo gli scrive un messaggio”  
Elia si voltò di nuovo verso Giovanni “Ma è scemo? Ma quindi non ci vuole stare con sto’ tizio, qua, Fares”  
“Ma perché scusa? Che deve fare?”  
“i-gno-rar-lo” scandì bene le sillabe, usando le mani come se le stesse incasellando. “altrimenti quello continua a pensare che Martino gli stia dietro come un morto di fi—beh, di cazzo. E non va bene, deve lasciarsi desiderare”  
Giovanni alzò le spalle. “Guarda, mancare una settimana da scuola e in generale dall’esistenza mi pare un ottimo modo”  
“Era un buon inizio. Ora scusami, ma a meno che tu non voglia essere il mio partner di oggi, ti conviene andar via che devo trovare Peccio e far venire un infarto a quella di Biologia”  
  
Dunque, perché impegnato in questa conversazione, Elia non prestò attenzione all’argentina finché non si ritrovò lei e Silvia di fronte, Silvia sempre più rossa in volto che si spostava i capelli. Silvia che le aveva preso la mano con un sorriso nervoso. Silvia che stava chiudendo gli occhi mentre l’altra ragazza si abbassava su di lei e le posava un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Dal momento che non era ancora iniziato il flash mob, tutti erano impegnati a guardare le due ragazze e a trattenere il fiato finché le due non si separarono.

  
“Pe’, dammi un pizzicotto e dimme che non sto dormendo”  
“Manco nei tuoi sogni saresti potuto immaginare una cosa simile, zì. Luchino sta per piangere”  
Ed effettivamente, il biondino – relegato ad assistente tecnico di Sana – aveva un’espressione incomprensibile sul volto.  
“Daje che a Natale sappiamo che dargli. Ora” fece un piccolo colpo di tosse, per attirare l’attenzione del gruppo su di sé “Seguiamo tutti l’esempio di Silvia e della nostra piacevole ospite, per Martino e per la libertà di farsi chi cazzo si vuole. Al tre di Sana, POMICIAMO”  
Sana diede il via, girando con la telecamera, mentre Eva urlava dal megafono cosa stesse succedendo. Nel cortile della scuola quasi 70 persone erano intente a scambiarsi effusioni più o meno spinte per vari minuti; da chi si limitò al gentile incontrarsi di labbra, come alcuni di quinto, a chi invece non aveva problemi a ricevere denunce di atti osceni in luogo pubblico.  
Inutile dire che Elia era tra questi. Le mani sue e dell’amico sempre in zona spalle, ma per il resto completamente assorbiti nello scambio di lingue e bocche. Si staccarono che erano rimasti solo loro e due ragazze del quinto, che a giudicare da come le mani vagavano erano più che dedite alla causa. Elia interruppe il bacio e, come da copione, urlò dritto in camera: “censurate questo, fascisti del cazzo”, che provocò un leggero applauso della folla attorno a lui.  
  
Dopo il flashmob, una ancora non del tutto rilassata Silvia annunciò a tutti che si sarebbero visti a casa di Federica nel pomeriggio, per discutere cosa fare, e ringraziò a nome della Radio per ll’impegno dimostrato.  
“Lo so che nessuno è qui perché interessato davvero a radio Osvaldo, ma se vinciamo questa battaglia più di un torto ingiusto verrà risanato, e di questo non posso che ringraziarvi dal profondo del cuore”  
“Vai Silvia” “uuuuuhhh” Eva e Federica urlarono da infondo alla folla, mentre Martino -fino a quel momento introvabile- chiedeva ai ragazzi se per caso Sana avesse cominciato a scriverle i discorsi.  
“Non lo so, ma se continua così sono pronto a votarla come prossimo presidente del Consiglio Italiano” esclamò Luchino, gli occhi che brillavano. Elia gli mise il braccio attorno al collo, dirigendolo verso il cancello.  
“Seh, te lo dico io per cosa la vorresti presidente, Luchì. Andiamo a magnà, va’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono a lezione e senza caffè in circolo da ormai due ore, quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto, lasciato kudos e apprezzato in some way ❤️  
> See you tomorrow


	4. Mercoledì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui la parte -ppo di questa Elippo fa la sua comparsa ufficiale

**mercoledì 21 novembre**

**ore 19:21**

 

Questa volta la riunione prevedeva molti meno membri ed era a casa di Federicona. Dopo i primi due giorni di entusiasmo, gli spiriti erano calati enormemente e le idee cominciavano a scarseggiare.

Elia ascoltava distrattamente Giovanni e Luca parlare con Martino, cercando di distrarlo sia dai comportamenti sempre più infami di Fares, sia da tutta la situazione che stavano vivendo.

“Ascolta, noi stasera ci prendiamo una bella pizza da quel posto dietro casa di Luca, quello che non rompe mai i coglioni se prendiamo più di una birra a testa, e poi partitella di Fifa da me. Allora?”

Martino non sembrava molto convinto. Il cellulare abbandonato da un lato, le patatine aperte dall'altro, mezzo stravaccato sul divano. Il riscaldamento in quel posto era a palla per via della caldaia rotta, aveva detto la padrona di casa, quindi conveniva spogliarsi.

Quindi, due ore in quel posto e tutti erano in canotta o maglia a maniche corte, Martino aveva abbandonato la felpa da un lato, rimanendo solo in camicia, anche quella sbottonata. Luchino aveva ancora la maglia della salute addosso, ma Elia era a tanto così dal volersi togliere anche l'ultimo strato di vestiti che indossava.

“Pare il pretesto per un brutto film porno.. non è che l'ha rotta apposta?” aveva commentò Elia.

Giò scoppiò a ridere, spingendolo via dalla sedia. “Ma stai a dì, zi”

Anche Martino rideva, scuotendo leggermente la testa, “ora che non può avere me avrà puntato uno di voi”

“Eh, ma noi non li vogliamo i tuoi avanzi”

“Almeno io, degli avanzi, li ho”

Giò rise ancora più forte, reggendosi con una mano sul ginocchio di Martino, mentre questi si metteva più dritto solo per ridere più comodamente di lui.

“Ma che ‘nfame, oh! Uno lavora tanto per lui, si batte, e questo è il comportamento che riceve. Bell'amico, si si”

Per un momento rimasero tutti in silenzio, ed Elia temette di aver passato il limite, ma Luchino lo interruppe nuovamente

“Si, soprattutto batte”, scatenando un ennesimo attacco di risa, accentuato solo dalla faccia finto offesa che aveva Elia.

Quando smise di ridere, sentì qualcuno dire di sfuggita il suo nome e si voltò verso la voce: Sana e Silvia erano intente a parlare con qualcuno voltato di spalle, una figura che Elia era certo di aver già visto ma non aveva idea di dove o quando.

Si alzò e li raggiunse per capire di che stessero parlando.

“..e quindi alla fine di tutto l'unico comportamento che sta avendo una reazione è quello di Eli--ah eccolo. Stavamo giusto spiegando a Filo gli ultimi tre giorni” spiegò Sana.

'Filo’ si voltò a fissarlo, ma veramente fissarlo, dalla testa ai piedi. Elia si sentì improvvisamente molto consapevole di star indossando solo una canotta consunta.

“È sempre bello quando gli etero sono così di supporto” disse, con voce zuccherosa quanto il suo sorriso. Le labbra piene, spezzate dal piercing, e gli occhi scrutanti fecero andare il ragazzo sull'attenti ancora prima che se ne rendesse conto.

“Perché scusa, chi t'ha detto che so’ etero?”

La risposta gli uscì prima che potesse davvero elaborarla. Non era neanche importante, in quel momento, che fosse vero o meno, quanto che non la desse vinta al ragazzo di fronte lui.

Rimasero un momento a scrutarsi, Elia sempre più nervoso per lo strano luccichio negli occhi dell'altro, oltre che dall'incredibile desiderio di scoprire se i capelli erano davvero morbidi come sembravano.

Ritornò al mondo solo quando udì la voce si Silvia chiedere, ingenuamente, “ah, ma quindi sei gay anche tu?”

“Silvia!”

“Che c’è? È una domanda legittima la mia!”

“Allora, sei gay anche tu?” chiese Filippo, incrociando le braccia. Una nuova sfida.

Una sfida per cui Elia non era preparato.

Aprì la bocca, non esattamente sicuro di cosa volesse dire, ma una mano sulla spalla lo fermò in tempo.

“Ci sono altre cose oltre gay ed etero, Silvia. Ciao bello, come stai?”

Da dietro di lui, come un angelo, Martino era arrivato a salvargli il culo. Nessuno sembrò più prestargli attenzione ora che Martino era con loro. Silvia e Sana tornarono a discutere di solo loro sapevano cosa ed Elia non poté non notare che Sava sembrasse una persona completamente diversa, a differenza di come si era comportato poco prima con lui. Aperto, amichevole, preoccupato. Ma allora, che problema aveva con Elia?

Al contrario di ciò che faceva di solito, si ritirò più in disparte per _studiare il nemico_. Aveva la sensazione che la tecnica di attacco come difesa non avrebbe retto con qualcuno come Filo. Si andò a sistemare nel posto sul divano lasciato vuoto da Martino e tornò a prestare attenzione a Luca.

 

“...e quindi ho scoperto questo”

Luca stava parlando da almeno 3 minuti.

“Come, scusa? Non ti stavo ad ascoltà”

“Dicevo, ho scoperto che Silvia dopo vorrebbe lavorare nel mondo dello spettacolo, non come modella o attrice, ma qualcosa che ha a che fare con la musica. Ho scoperto che ama i biscotti alla cannella e le luci di Natale e Ermal Meta”, annunciò il biondo tutto soddisfatto, come se il profilo di Facebook di Silvia fosse una scoperta storica.

“Chi?” Domandò Elia, ora totalmente assorto dalla conversazione.

“Dai, coso, quello che ha vinto Sanremo quest'anno” spiegò Giovanni. “L’otto marzo ci hanno fatto sentire la canzone sua contro la violenza sulle donne”

“E ti sembro una persona che guarda Sanscemo?” E che bugia era, da qualcuno che sapeva a memoria i dischi di Battisti della madre.

Giovanni gli fece un gesto come per mandarlo a quel paese, ma poi si bloccò. Elia seguì il suo sguardo e capì il motivo della sua interruzione.

“Va beh, insomma, ho ascoltato un paio di canzoni e non sono… ma scusate, che state guardando”

Nella sala era appena entrato un gruppetto, che Elia riconosceva vagamente come dell'altra classe, tra cui spiccavano il fratello di Sana - la sua fotocopia, potevano essere gemelli - e, ovviamente, l'uomo del momento: Niccolò Fares.

Elia, Giò e Luca osservarono attentamente mentre questi si fermava a debita distanza da Martino, alzava la mano in segno di saluto, accompagnato da un sorriso che Elia percepì come incredibilmente vero e falso allo stesso momento, e poi abbassò gli occhi.

Martino, di spalle rispetto a loro, era chiaramente irrigidito, ma riuscì ad alzare il mento e a fargli un cenno. Il collo stava diventando dello stesso colore dei capelli.

Filippo era ancora affianco a lui, gli occhi che saettavano da Martino a Niccolò, Niccolò a Martino, come una partita di tennis, per poi incrociare quelli di Elia.

_Ma quindi.._ sembrò dire, con l'occhio sinistro leggermente più chiuso

_Si, ma non va bene questa cosa,_ cercò di replicare Elia, saettando un'occhiata alla schiena del suo amico.

Filo annuì leggermente e riprese a parlare con Martino, per cui fu una scossa violenta come se gli fosse suonata la sveglia nel cuore della notte.

Giò si rilassò visibilmente sulla sedia, Luca lasciò andare un sospiro, ma Elia mantenne alta la guardia. Con gli occhi seguì Fares, che ora parlottava con alcuni amici del fratello di Sana, e lanciava sguardi - credeva di essere furtivo? - a Martino, che invece gli aveva dato le spalle.

Martino parlò per altri due momenti con Filo, prima che questi gli diede una pacca sul braccio e sollevò la fotocamera, probabilmente a indicare il motivo per cui dovevano smettere di parlare.

Tornò a sedere con i suoi amici, ma più che sedere quasi cadde sulla sedia, esausto.

“Mi passate qualcosa da bere? C'è dell'acqua?”

“Macché acqua, a te serve una botte di Vodka. Tequila senza ghiaccio. Assenzio” sentenziò Elia, ma comunque gli passò la bottiglietta.

“Così mi ricoverano e finalmente sta storia ha fine, dai se può fà”

Giò gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. “Allora, intanto se vuoi far finire la questione non è il coma etilico la soluzione adatta”

“È che non so che fare, capite? Gli scrivo? Non gli scrivo? E se non mi risponde? E se mi risponde con altri post it del cazzo? Oppure gli vado a parlare e basta?” Martino non gridava e non andava in panico, ma in quel momento sembrava essere vicino a entrambe le cose.

“Eh, oh, calmati Rametta. Al massimo, viene lui a parlarti. Tu, ora, non devi fare proprio un cazzo”

Elia gli passò le patatine, che il ragazzo prese, ancora chiaramente turbato.

“Esatto. Esatto. Tu, gli hai scritto per ringraziarlo della cazzatella? Apposto. Mo’, spetta a lui.”

“E secondo te possiamo andare avanti a post it e messaggi?”

“Noo. Tuttavia--”

Ma il loro discorso venne interrotto da un click alla loro sinistra. Filippo aveva cominciato a fare foto del raduno, e a quanto pare aveva cominciato da loro.

“No, ma fai come te pare, eh” commentò Elia, sarcastico. Filo non alzò neanche lo sguardo dal display.

“Certo che si. Comunque” e incontrò lo sguardo di Giò “se volete discutere di strategie romantiche, magari non fatelo nella stessa stanza con l'obiettivo in questione. Potrebbe essere controproducente, qua pure i muri c'hanno le orecchie”

E senza dire altro voltò loro le spalle, alla ricerca di altri soggetti da immortalare.

“ ‘Anvedi che stronzo” sfuggì a Elia, che ai guadagnò uno sguardo interrogativo da Elia.

“Però c'ha ragione. Dai, avviamoci, tanto qua non è che facciamo molto” propose Giò, ma non fecero in tempo ad annuire la porta principale si aprì di nuovo. Questa volta a entrare furono quelli di quinto, tra cui Incanti e Canegallo, ma a guidarli era il ragazzo-leggenda Chicco Rodi. Nonostante si fosse, miracolosamente, diplomato l’anno prima, il suo interesse per gli avvenimenti del Liceo non era passato e spesso lo si beccava fuori scuola o al Baretto. E ovviamente, sentita l’iniziativa che avevano messo su, non poteva non offrire i suoi servigi.

“Ragà... ragà...AÒ E CAGATEME” esclamò il nuovo arrivato, succedendo nell'attirare l'attenzione di tutti. “Grazie. Mentre voi eravate impegnati nella vostra dolce manifestazione e allegra gara di pomiciate, io sono riuscito a contattare quelli di Striscia”

Le strade di Chicco Rodi sono infinite.

 

La notizia venne accolta con un silenzio assordante. Chicco si guardava intorno, sorridendo soddisfatto, gli altri immobili lo fissarono di rimando. Elia non aveva realizzato di essersi alzato in piedi, finché non notò che anche Giovanni e Martino lo avevano fatto.

“Ma dici sul serio?” chiese infine Eva, la più veloce nel recuperare il controllo. “Hai la certezza? La conferma? Vogliono davvero venire a vedere che facciamo?”

“Si, rossa, calmati. Ho scritto a un mio contatto, che ha riferito loro l’accaduto e domani uno degli inviati dovrebbe venire a scuola. Forse Staffelli, non ne sono certo”

“Ma vogliono intervistare qualcuno? Certo che lo vogliono, vorranno intervistare Martino” Sana chiese, e si rispose da sola, spostando lo sguardo per la sala. “No, non può parlare lui. Eva?” Propose, puntandole il dito contro. Elia sentì Martino, accanto a lui, rilasciare il respiro.

“No, Sana, non posso io. Non riesco a fare un’interrogazione senza impappinarmi, immagina un’intervista”

“No, hai ragione, e poi tu non vai bene. Sei troppo agitata. E io non posso, ovviamente.”

“Perché no?” domandò uno del gruppetto di Fares.

“Una _ragazza_ , _mussulmana_ e che difende i diritti della comunità LGBT? Venerdì ci sveglieremmo con Salvini e i suoi amichetti di Casa Pound alle porte.”

“E che venissero” commentò Elia, ricevendo un cenno di assenso da altri nella stanza, ma venendo bellamente ignorato da Sana.

“No, sarà Silvia ad andare. Non volevi lavorare come inviata speciale? Questo sarà un ottimo allenamento”, concluse la ragazza, sorridendo convintamente alla bionda, in quel momento appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Beh, più che poggiata, ora ci era accasciata sopra.

Anche Luchino, dietro di lui, si cominciò ad agitare.

“Dai, ha anche senso, visto che sei la direttrice della radio. Però” proseguì la ragazza, tornando a guardarsi attorno. Martino, istintivamente, cercò di nascondersi dietro Elia e Giò, arretrando verso il muro alle loro spalle.

“non voglio farla andare da sola. E non voglio che sia vista come l’azione di sole ragazzine impazzite. Ci vuole uno dei ragazzi.”

Continuò a scrutare la sala, alla ricerca di qualcosa chiaro solo a lei.

“Giò potrebbe” propose Eva, incrociando lo sguardo del ragazzo. Giò annuì, mettendosi un po’ più dritto.

“Giovanni ha la classica faccia da ragazzetto della borgata romana, ci vuole qualcuno di rispettabile – è tutta apparenza quella su cui dobbiamo giocare”

“Io pensavo dovessimo far passare il messaggio che non siamo ragazzini capricciosi” commentò la Covitti, seduta su uno dei divanetti.

“Esatto, ma per farlo ci vuole qualcuno che mantenga la facciata calma e controllata, e che sembri anche più grande.”

“Edoardo?” propose una voce tra quelli di quinto. Incanti sbiancò leggermente.

Sana lo osservò, una mano sotto il mento, pensierosa. Elia sentì l’irritazione crescere: cosa c’entravano lui e quelli del suo gruppo? Certo, avevano dato una mano, ma non era giusto fossero il volto pubblico della loro ribellione.

(Forse doveva smettere di guardare _La casa di carta_ prima di andare a dormire)

“Beh, carino è carino”, sentì Filippo Sava dire.

Come prima, non vi fu vera mediazione tra pensiero e parola.

“Sana, lo faccio io. Una volta son riuscito a convincere mia madre che non avevo neanche toccato alcool e ci eravamo finiti due bottiglie di vino in tre. Posso gestirlo.”

Sana alzò leggermente le spalle, rassegnata. “Però le cose da dire le decidiamo insieme”

Elia annuì, e sentì Luca dargli una pacca leggera sul braccio. E che ci voleva a parlare con quelli di Striscia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee quindi  
> Belle le coppiette pacifiche no?  
> Ma hey, non possiamo tutti essere come Martino e Niccolò sorridenti e sottoni. Ogni tanto ci si deve anche cagare il cazzo.  
> E oh boy se questi due non hanno la capacità di darsi i nervi a vicenda  
> Ps. Filo non è impazzito e neanche io, everything will be explained


	5. Giovedì

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' da stamattina che provo a pubblicare, ma AO3 mi odia sorry

**Giovedì 22 Novembre**

**Ore 9:56**

Elia ripeté, per la quarta volta ormai, a una sempre più pressante Sana ciò che doveva dire. Erano nascosti in palestra, dove Er Boccia aveva deciso di fare sciopero a sua volta, permettendo loro di riorganizzare le truppe e prepararsi per l’arrivo dei famigerati giornalisti.

Ad essere onesti, in giro si erano visti anche altre persone, armate di telecamera e microfono ma nessuno aveva chiesto di parlare con loro all’interno. Si limitavano a riportare l’accaduto fuori dalla scuola, e finiva lì. Come facessero a farla finire là, era una cosa che Elia davvero non si spiegava.

E avrebbe mentito se non avesse ammesso che la cosa lo irritasse non poco. Ancora una volta, a nessuno interessava la realtà dei fatti, bastava la loro versione.

Adesso avevano la possibilità di parlare. Di far sentire, anche solo per un momento, la loro voce. E toccava a lui, tra tutti. Un po’ di ansia si depositò alla base dello stomaco, stretta da quella cintura buona rubata a suo padre, sui jeans soliti e la camicia della domenica. La giacca era stata, con accortezza, appoggiata a una sedia perché non si sgualcisse, tutto per dare la migliore immagine di loro e _vendere_ la loro storia. Come se dovessero convincerli che hanno ragione loro, che ciò che stava accadendo era inaccettabile, che non c’erano davvero altre strade.

Improvvisamente l’aria nella palestra diventò pesante e opprimente, la stanza troppo rumorosa e piena di gente. E lui ci stava bene, in messo alla gente. Gli piaceva la confusione, la vita, _la caciara._ Ma in quel momento era davvero troppo.

Si alzò dal banchetto dov’era appoggiato, dicendo semplicemente “Bagno” a una Sana particolarmente interdetta, e si diresse nella direzione dei servizi. Già nel corridoio l’aria era più respirabile, e in bagno non si fece remore ad aprire la finestra e farsi investire dall’aria gelida di novembre.

Rimase alcuni momenti a non pensare a niente, guardando un punto indefinito oltre l’inferriata che bloccava la finestra, e respirò il più profondamente possibile. Sciolse anche i primi due bottoni della camicia, illudendosi che così sarebbe stato meglio.

Nessuno, nella vita di Elia, lo avrebbe descritto come qualcuno che si imbarazza facilmente. Che sia parlare in pubblico, abbordare qualcuno, o inventare scuse con i prof, Elia sembrava avere quasi sempre la situazione in mano. Non era chiaro il perché la gente si fidasse -forse la determinazione nelle cazzate che diceva, o la convinzione con cui lo faceva. Anche perché chi gli era davvero vicino erano ben consapevole  delle stronzate che faceva, soprattutto perché spesso le facevano insieme.

Ma adesso, adesso che era più importante che mai che desse la sua migliore _performance_ , tutta la sicurezza che aveva costruito in diciassette, quasi diciotto, anni di vita sembrava venire a mancare.

Chiuse la finestra, cominciando ad avvertire un principio di gola secca, e si poggiò al lavabo. Lanciò uno sguardo nello specchio, ma non riuscì a mantenere il contatto visivo con il suo riflesso, quindi chiuse gli occhi e inspirò dal naso più forte che poté.

Così concentrato com’era, non si accorse che qualcuno era entrato nel bagno finché questi non parlò.

“L’uomo del momento è stressato? Troppe incombenze sulle sue spalle?”

Elia aprì gli occhi e vide, tremendamente fuori posto negli angusti bagni del primo piano, Filippo Sava. Era con nonchalance appoggiato al lavandino accanto a lui, braccia incrociate e le labbra adornate da un morbido sorriso. La camicia di jeans arrotolata sui gomiti rivelava degli avambracci tonici, che certamente facevano paio con le braccia e le spalle di qualcuno che la palestra la vedeva e neanche così tanto di rado. Elia risalì con lo sguardo fino alla camicia aperta, che lasciava intravedere una canotta bordeaux, il collo e quindi il volto del ragazzo, che ora lo si ispezionava le unghie con noncuranza.

Era perfettamente consapevole che Elia lo stesse guardando e non aveva intenzione di sottrarsi.

E Filo era bello. Non bello come poteva essere l’argentina, o una qualsiasi delle ragazze, no. Era di un bello diverso, con i suoi vent’anni e l’espressione di qualcuno che sapeva molto più sulla tua vita di quanto potessi tu. Con le sue labbra perfette che non potevi ignorare, anche senza l’anellino. Filo era bello da non poterlo non vedere, così bello da essere ormai irritante.

“Pensavo fossi ormai cresciuto per spiare le persone nei bagni” replicò, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo dalla figura accanto a lui. Non era tagliente come avrebbe voluto, ma andava bene così. Si mise dritto, sistemandosi nervosamente i polsini della camicia che aveva alzato prima, e si guardò allo specchio, ma il suo sguardo venne attirato dalla testa bionda di spalle, ancora comodamente poggiata al lavabo.

“Stai facendo un macello” gli disse questi, spostando la sua mano sinistra dal polso destro, dove stava cercando di abbottonare uno dei minuscoli bottoncini. La sostituì con le sue, stirando un po’ meglio il tessuto della manica e lisciandolo, per poi legare i due lembi con estrema facilità. Elia lo lasciò fare, mormorando un “grazie” sommesso, concentrato a guardare le mani affusolate muoversi veloci sui suoi vestiti. Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, passò a quelli sul petto. Le dita indugiarono per un momento sull’asola, quanto bastò perché Elia avvertisse il tocco caldo attraversare gli strati di vestiario e arrivare alla pelle. Istintivamente rialzò lo sguardo e incrociò il proprio nello specchio, ma la sua visuale venne presto coperta da Filo, che si spostò davanti a lui per aggiustargli il colletto. Se era ciò che voleva, davvero non potevi prestare attenzione ad altri che a lui.

“Ecco” disse infine, soddisfatto del suo lavoro. Fece un passo indietro, per lasciare a Elia la possibilità di ammirarsi, anche se lui davvero non vedeva molta differenza tra quando lo faceva da solo e ora.

“E non dovresti preoccuparti troppo. Hai le risposte pronte scritte da Sana, no? Tra la sua retorica e il vostro bel faccino, tu e Silvia conquisterete i cuori di tutta Italia”

Elia voleva replicare, magari con qualcosa relativo al fatto che non era un pappagallo ammaestrato, ma vennero interrotti da uno dei ragazzi della radio che venne a chiamarli.

“Muovetevi, sono arrivati e Silvia sta per svenire”

“Luchino sarà ben felice di farle la respirazione bocca a bocca, non preoccupatevi” ribatté Elia mentre si avviavano, e il biondo ridacchiò.

“Per gli svenimenti e gli attacchi di panico non è davvero indicato il baciarsi come soluzione”

“si, ma tu non dirlo a Luca, che poi ci rimane male”

Ed infatti, la palestra era piena di gente. Tra gli studenti in sciopero, i curiosi, alcuni professori e.. persone non meglio identificate, il ragazzo della radio, Elia e Filippo dovettero farsi strada a gomitate per raggiungere Silvia e Sana vicino alle spalliere. Sana aveva in mano la giacca di Elia, che lo aiutò a indossare, e stava ripetendo con Silvia i punti salienti del loro movimento.

Silvia si era tirata a lucido. I capelli legati in uno chignon basso, un vestito nero e la giacca turchese le davano un’aria più seria e posata, che se Elia non lo avesse saputo, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente scambiarla per una manager di qualche importante azienda.

“Stiamo difendendo una delle libertà fondamentali dell’individuo. Stiamo restituendo dignità a un nostro amico e a tanti come lui che devono vedersi discriminati per una cosa del genere nel duemila diciotto. Non stiamo giocando, non vogliamo solo perdere giorni di scuola, è qualcosa a cui teniamo”

“Esatto, Silvia. Elia, ti ricordi cosa devi dire?”

A Elia spettava il compito di raccontare i fatti come erano avvenuti: la notizia dell’omosessualità di Martino, le lamentele da parte dei genitori al preside, la decisione del consiglio di chiudere la radio nonostante non stesse violando assolutamente nessun comportamento civile. Elia aveva il compito di convincerli che fosse l’assoluta verità e non un fanatismo di un gruppo di studenti troppo sensibili, e aiutava che fosse anche la realtà effettiva dei fatti.

Elia si perse a guardare la folla. Non aveva idea di chi stesse cercando – i giornalisti? Martino? – ma ancora una volta si ritrovò ancorato a Filippo, che lo osservava a sua volta. Il biondo annuì brevemente nella sua direzione, e Elia annuì anche lui.

Elia non capiva. Era una delle persone che gli dava più sui nervi pur non facendo nulla, eppure la sicurezza di Filippo sembrava alimentare la sua. Era una delle poche persone che, almeno in apparenza, sembrava sicuro non avrebbe fatto casini.

_Probabilmente perché non mi conosce abbastanza._

Venne distolto dal suo treno di pensieri da Silvia, che gli diede una botta sul braccio sorprendentemente forte. Un tizio con una telecamerona e—oh. Okay. Non era Valerio Staffelli. Giacca rossa, capelli biondi e sorriso incorniciato da un rossetto rosso brillante. Sentì Silvia agitarsi al suo fianco, ma Elia non poteva. Mise le spalle più dritte, il petto in fuori, e esibì il suo miglior sorriso, stringendo la mano della donna. Parlando di bellezza, la giornalista non aveva nulla da invidiare a chiunque presente nell'intero istituto, probabilmente. Elia si umettò le labbra, istintivamente.

“Io sono Rajae Bezzaz, da Striscia la Notizia, come suppongo saprete. Voi siete i portavoce di questo movimento?”

“Si ma.. ma non siamo solo noi. Solo noi due. Siamo molti, molti di più a non trovare giusta questa cosa e siamo davvero felici che qualcuno sia venuto ad ascoltarci”

La donna sorrise a Silvia, condiscendente, e si rivolse quindi ad Elia. “Quando farò partire la telecamera, riassumerò brevemente il motivo per cui sono qui, e poi passerò ad introdurre voi. Il video sarà montato per tagliare ogni pausa e momento morto, ma vi chiedo di essere più coincisi possibile, d’accordo?”

“D’accordo” annuì Elia, e Silvia a seguito.

Risposero alle sue domande e tutto sommato fu molto veloce come processo. La donna avrebbe fatto delle domande al preside e promise loro che avrebbe fatto il possibile perche il consiglio tornasse sulle sue decisioni. Salutò i ragazzi e in un'ora era svanita, lasciando sia Elia che Silvia con una certa fascinazione.

"Beh, credo sia andato tutto bene? Ho sentito quello che avete detto e siete andati alla grande" li salutò Sana, mentre Fede portava loro delle bottiglie d'acqua.

Elia ascoltò solo distrattamente il chiacchiericcio delle ragazze, ma guardava oltre. Scorse la folla almeno tre volte prima che Sana lo ripoetasse da loro.

"Se cerchi Giò, mi ha detto di dirti che è con Martino alla radio. Stanno sistemando delle carte e usano quei locali"

Il suo sguardo sott'intendeva che era chiaramente una scusa per permettere a Martino di allontanarsi. Elia annuì, come se fosse esattamente quello che cercava, e smise di setacciare la stanza alla ricerca di capelli biondi e di bellezza fastidiosa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre grazie grazissime a chi legge commenta e fa intuire la sua presenza in qualche maniera  
> please let me know cosa pensate di questo, non vi nascondo che, assieme a quello di ieri e di domani, mi rende particolarmente nervosa  
> e non mancate domani sera ;)


	6. Venerdì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lo so, ma stiamo cambiando anche quello. Le cose come quello che avete fatto al vostro liceo, le persone come te, come Sana, stanno cambiando il mondo. E diventa meno ingiusto, se pensi che in un futuro le cose potrebbero essere diverso, non credi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facciamo finta sia ancora venerdì? Please?  
> Also, probabilmente in giornata tornerò a editare e aggiustare cose che nella tarda ora non ho notato <3

_Dedicato a Greta_

_Ancora tanti auguri tesoro :*_

**Venerdì 23 Novembre**

**Ore 19:27**

 

Dopo l’arrivo di quelli di Striscia, altri giornalisti e un’altra mattina di sciopero, il preside annunciò che avrebbe riunito il Consiglio la mattina dopo e discutere la loro scelta. Era una vittoria, piccola ma potente, e certamente abbastanza perché casa di Eva diventasse sede di un festino. Qualcuno aveva attaccato la musica, altri avevano fatto colletta e portato le birre e l’aria era piacevolmente leggera. Sana sembrava aver ceduto alla stanchezza, quindi era seduta su un divano messo da lato e circondata dai suoi nuovi piccoli adepti. Silvia e Federica mettevano le patatine in cestini e li mandavano nel salone, dove un’altra ventina di persone si intratteneva come meglio poteva.

Elia, Luca, Martino, Giovanni, Peccio e altri della loro classe stavano da un lato, ognuno con i suoi pensieri. Giò si sforzò di non guardare Eva, che a sua volta flirtava apertamente con Canegallo. Accanto a lui c’era Edoardo Incanti, che sembrava abbastanza insicuro di cosa stesse facendo là, e continuava a guardare il suo cellulare in attesa di qualcosa.

Elia si ritrovò a stringere un po’ di più la lattina quando rintracciò Fares, quasi nascosto da quelli del suo gruppo. Non ci voleva chissà che empatia per riconoscere che era tutto tranne che felice. Il continuo ping pong che facevano i suoi occhi tra il pavimento e Martino venne solo accentuato quando Martino gli diede di più le spalle per sentire cosa stesse dicendo Peccio, rivelando un’espressione chiaramente distrutta nel volto del moro. Ora, Elia sapeva di essere dalla parte di Martino prima di tutto, ma non era senza cuore, e gli dispiacque nel vederlo così.

“Allora. Io ora vado a parlarle”

Luchino lo fece tornare a terra, attirando l’attenzione anche di Giovanni.

“Ma a chi?”

“A Silvia, ovvio” Luca lo guardò come se fosse fuori di testa.

“Certo che c’hai dei gusti, Luchì” commentò Elia, mettendo da parte la birra ormai vuota.

“Parli tu che fin ora hai solo cercato ragazze che non te la danno?” ribatté il biondo, che si mise un po’ più dritto.  “Voi proprio siete gli ultimi a poter fare commenti”

Giovanni e Elia si guardarono per un momento, straniti. Poi si rivolsero a Luca.

“Scusa, ma, che vorresti dire?” “no infatti non ho capito”

“Avresti da ridire sui nostri gusti in fatto di ragazze?”

“o sulle nostre tecniche di abbordaggio?”

Luca sembrava non aspettare altro. “Tu” disse rivolto a Elia “non c’hai una tipa fissa dalla seconda elementare probabilmente, e l’ultima volta che hai scopato è stato in Grecia con una tipa più fuori di te. Tu” proseguì, indicando Giovanni con un indice “ stai ancora dietro a una che ti ha lasciato quando potresti farti metà di quelle del terzo e buona parte del secondo. E forse pure un paio di quinto, se l’alternativa che hanno è Fares o Incanti. E devo dire, Martino con tutti i casini che ha comunque ha più capacità di voi di beccare gente. Accettatelo, ragazzi miei, non ci sapete fare”

Concluse la sua meravigliosa arringa con un colpetto sulla guancia per uno, sorridendo sornione all’espressione sempre più offesa di Elia e più divertita di Giovanni.

“Abbiamo cresciuto uno stronzetto, eh” gli disse infine, prendendogli la testa sotto il braccio e scombinandogli i capelli. “A saperlo ti ci lasciavamo, in valigia”

Luca si riuscì a sottrarre alla presa, solo per sbattere contro Elia, che gli cominciò a dare colpi sul collo.

“Allora facci vedere, guru superiore, come si fa ad abbordare le persone”

“Si infatti, illuminaci” rise ancora Giovanni, prima di ritrarsi. “Oi Marti, Luchino vuole insegnarci come si fa colpo sulle ragazze. Magari a te non frega nello specifico ma secondo me ce se taglia”

Martino lanciò un’occhiata a Luca e Elia, trattenendo a stento una risata, ma poi alzò la mano “Finisco di parlà con Peccio e vi raggiungo”

Lui e Giovanni si scambiarono un’occhiata, ma sembrava davvero genuino il suo voler rimanere ad ascoltare cosa stesse raccontando l’amico, quindi Giò si rilassò e si voltò verso gli altri. Mise le mani sulle spalle di Luchino, come se fosse un pugile in procinto di salire sul ring.

Elia batté le mani mentre si avvicinavano alla cucina, ma a quel punto Luca se li scrollò di dosso. Un piccolo check alla maglia – che non puzzasse, né fosse sporca di altro- ed entrò a passo sicuro nella stanza. La luce bianca era accesa e illuminava lo spazio non troppo grande, in fondo al quale c’erano sì Silvia e Federica, ma erano impegnate a conversare amabilmente con nessun’altri che Filippo Sava.

Elia, d’istinto, drizzò la schiena, ma non riuscì a rimanere completamente serio con Giovanni che gli rideva accanto.

Filo alzò lo sguardo osservò Luca camminare, chiaramente con un’intenzione, e poi con gli occhi interrogò Elia subito dietro di lui. Elia si ritrovò a sorridere, e si passò una mano nei capelli, chiaramente imbarazzato per qualsiasi cosa sarebbe venuta dopo.

Ma magari si sbagliava. Magari Luca aveva davvero delle doti come abbordatore.

Invece.. no.

La conversazione fu qualcosa di doloroso a cui assistere.

“Silvia, ho una cosa da chiederti” esclamò, attirando l’attenzione di Silvia.

“Certo, Luca, dimmi” rispose lei, con il solito sorriso e gli occhi attenti a qualsiasi cosa volesse il ragazzo.

E poi silenzio. Silenzio che si protrasse per più e più secondi. Quasi un minuto in cui Elia guardava Luca e guardava Silvia e guardava Luca e guardava Silvia, prima di dire ad alta voce: “oh no! un'altra crisi allergica!”

Tirò via Luchino, sperando che Giovanni seguisse il suo pensiero e lo assecondasse. Grazie al cielo, Garau fu immediatamente al suo fianco mentre davano schiaffetti a Luca e gli intimavano di “respirare dal naso. Su Luca, ti avevamo detto di stare attento alle noccioline”

“Forse da bere può aiutare?” propose Fede, ma come venne passato il bicchiere, tra le mani che si scontrarono il contenuto si rovesciò.

Su di Elia, ovviamente.

"ma li mortacci.."

Giovanni stava diventando viola nello sforzo di trattenere le risate, e Luca pure parve riprendersi abbastanza da soffiare un leggero “oh no”.

Elia rimase immobile per un momento, mentre sentiva il liquido scendere giù dalla sua faccia nella maglietta, già zuppa.

“Ma non è acqua”, fu ciò che gli uscì.

“Ennò, è coca-cola” rispose Federicona, come se fosse ovvio.

“eccerto, coca-cola. Uno rischia di soffocare e te gli dai la coca cola?” ribatté Elia, sempre più irritato. Lui e Giovanni si guardarono, ma Silvia si mise tra loro perché voleva controllare come stesse Luca. “Elia ha ragione, avresti potuto fargli molto peggio. Per fortuna che sta meglio da solo, vero Luca?”

La ragazza, con dolcezza, spostò i capelli precedentemente scompigliati da Giovanni, e Elia si ritrovò costretto ad ammettere che per quanto disastroso, l’approccio di Luchino aveva avuto gli effetti desiderati. Beh, in parte.

Però iniziava a diventare fastidioso l’essere appiccicaticcio per la bevanda, e non aveva una maglia di riserva. Magari Eva aveva ancora una delle vecchie di Giovanni? E mica poteva chiedergliela, no?

Si asciugò distrattamente le mani sul torso e, realizzando di star facendo una cazzata, si fermò, rimanendo con le mani sospese.

Filippo tornò nel suo campo visivo, essendo rimasto fino a quel momento silenzioso e quasi in disparte mentre il teatrino prendeva vita, e lo prese per un lembo della maglia ancora asciutto.

“Andiamo in bagno, se la lavi subito magari non si macchia”

Elia non ebbe altra scelta che lasciarsi portare, cercando anche di non rimanere troppo indietro rispetto a lui, e vederlo destreggiarsi tra le varie stanze. Imboccò quella che sembrava camera di Eva, ma retrocedette, e ancora un'altra stanza, ma era chiusa a chiave. 

“La smetti di portarmi in giro come un cagnolino?”

Elia tiro via la maglia dalla mano, ma Filo si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Pensavo ti piacesse fare il cagnolino. Sicuro sembravi pronto a stenderti ai piedi della giornalista, ieri”

“Che sei geloso? Avresti preferito fossimo tutti al tuo cospetto?” Ribatté Elia, mentre entravano in un'altra stanza. Era una camera da letto ma sul muro era presente una porta a scorrimento che portava a un mini bagno, con un lavandino e un water.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe, no. Dai, levati la maglia che forse te la salviamo”

Elia lo guardò per un momento, poi allo specchio osservò per bene il danno fatto all'indumento.  Ne scivolò fuori e Filo glielo rubò dalle mani, mettendolo immediatamente sotto l'acqua e riempiendolo di sapone. 

“Dici che se ne viene?” Chiese, Elia, poggiandosi con le braccia incrociate al muro alle sue spalle. Filo alzò la testa e gli rispose dallo specchio “ci proviamo”

Poi sorrise divertito, e questo fece innervosire Elia. “Che c'hai da ridé? È il prezzo da pagare perché un amico riesca a paccà con la tipa che gli piace”

Filippo rise apertamente questa volta, continuando a strofinare la maglia. 

“No no, non ridevo per quello. Anzi, ottimo salvataggio. Uno se li sogna due wingmen così”

“Due che?”

“ _ wingmen, _ la spalla. Hai presente in How I Met Your Mother, che Barney si lamentava che Ted fosse una pessima spalla?”

Elia era quasi certo di sapere, almeno vagamente, di quale episodio stesse parlando.

“Barney era quello che si faceva ogni cosa con due bocce che respira?”

“Seh”

“Non mi pare c'avesse bisogno di una spalla”

“E per fortuna, perché era una delle tante cose in cui Ted faceva schifo”

“Ma io e Giovanni siamo bravi, invece”

“Sicuro siete meglio. Ora, usa quei muscoli che nascondi così attentamente e strizzala. Io cerco il fon”

Elia, ancora una volta, si ritrovò a fare come detto. La strizzò con attenzione e la stese al meglio che poté, mentre Filo attaccava l'asciugacapelli alla presa accanto allo specchio.

Inizialmente rimasero in silenzio, concentrati nel vedere come l'aria calda stesse pian piano asciugando l'indumento. Elia prestava attenzione solo in parte al compito svolto, ma il resto del suo cervello era intento a notare quanto vicino fosse Filippo. Non solo il suo cervello, ma sopratutto il suo corpo reagì alla vicinanza, realizzando dolorosamente di essere troppo nudo e vulnerabile per i suoi gusti.

Non aveva mai avuto problemi con gli altri ragazzi. Al mare, negli spogliatoi, non si era mai sentito in imbarazzo nello spogliarsi e rivestirsi.

Filo aveva una mano sotto la maglia, per meglio controllare la direzione del Fon, e con le nocche sfiorò  il petto nudo di Elia, ed Elia ebbe un brivido.

Decise di dover riempire quel silenzio carico, a dispetto del rumore dell'asciugacapelli.

“Non mi hai ancora detto perché ridevi prima” 

Filo tornò a prestare attenzione al suo volto. Gli occhi scivolarono poi sulle spalle e tornarono alla maglia.

“Oh, niente. Pensavo che non avrei ragione per essere geloso, alla fine chi ti ha mezzo nudo sono io” 

Poi sorrise, malizioso, e Elia scorse un luccichio nei suoi occhi.

Lo stava chiaramente prendendo per il culo.

“Ma che stronzo che sei” esclamò, mollandogli la maglia in mano. Filippo rise e gli intimò di tornare al suo posto. “Dai che ho quasi finito”

“Ma se poi finisci non avrai più questo ben di Dio da ammirare”

“Solo se non ti convinco. Non credo mi servirebbe molto”

“Mi fai sembrare come uno facile. Sono un ragazzo di sanissimi principi, io”

“Eh, si vede mentre ti limoni metà istituto”

“Parte integrante dei miei principi è dare il mio supporto alle cause che ritengo giuste, con ogni mezzo a mia disposizione”

Filippo gli lanciò un'altra delle sue occhiate, quelle che sembrano sapere sempre una verità più della tua.

Spense l'apparecchio, e lo staccò dalla presa per poggiarlo sul lato del lavandino.

“Comunque è bello quello che stai facendo per Martino. Non sono in molti gli amici disposti a tanto”

Elia si passò la maglia tra le mani, alla ricerca di punti ancora bagnati, o di una via di fuga.

“È il minimo, onestamente. Non ci credo che gli altri non sarebbero disposti a fare lo stesso per me. Se qualcuno mi odiasse.. per qualcosa che non posso decidere io e non riguarda loro. Sarebbero i primi a menare le mani, quindi è solo naturale che io lo faccia per loro”

Filippo lo guardò, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, come se ci avesse ripensato. Poi disse: “siete fortunati ad avervi. Martino è fortunato ad avere voi, e voi l'un l'altro. Soprattutto se Luca ha intenzione di mettere su altra roba simile”

Elia lasciò scappare una risata. “Alla fine è riuscito a farsi coccolare da Silvia, quindi chi è il vero sfigato tra noi”

“Posso farti una domanda?” Chiese Filo, osservandolo attentamente.

“Ti dicessi di no, cambierebbe qualcosa?” Replicò Elia, guadagnandosi l'ennesima occhiata vero il cielo.

“Probabilmente no, effettivamente” concesse. Poi tornò serio. “Non hai mai detto a nessuno di essere.. bisessuale? Pan? Insomma, non etero?”

Mosse una delle mani a _ etero _ , come per cancellare la parola.

“Effettivamente, non lo sa nessuno. Non ho mai davvero sentito il bisogno di dirlo, no? Non hai miei amici, almeno. Ho sempre pensato che, nel momento in cui mi sarei messo con un ragazzo, lo avrei presentato come tale e quello era. Sapevo che non sarebbe stato un problema per gli altri - voglio dire, chi è che si terrebbe tali pezzi di merda tra gli amici? Che senso ha di chiamarli amici se sai che non ti accetterebbero?” Spiegò, muovendo le mani mentre parlava. Non sapeva neanche il perché di quella confessione, ma scoprì che una volta cominciato a parlare non poteva più fermarsi. Perché era Filo. Perché Elia ne aveva bisogno.

“Però non avevo mai trovato qualcuno che mi piacesse che fosse anche maschio, e i miei amici neanche per sbaglio, quindi non è mai successo, no? Però.. non posso fare a meno di pensare che se lo avessi fatto, Martino non sarebbe stato così male, quindi è la mia maniera per…”

Elia era completamente appoggiato al muro, ora, braccia incrociate, distrattamente intento a grattare una spalla.

“Per scusarti?” Venne in aiuto Filo. Elia alzò il capo, incrociando il suo sguardi. “Anche”

Quella spiegazione rimase sospesa tra loro per un momento.

“Sai che non è colpa tua” “è che per me non ha senso”

Parlarono insieme, lasciando l'altro interdetto.

“Che intendi dire?” 

“Gli etero non fanno coming out, perché dobbiamo noi? Perché deve essere una dichiarazione mondiale chi mi faccio?”

Nel parlare si mosse dal muro, per avvicinarsi di nuovo al biondo. “Voglio dire, Giovanni non credo abbia mai dovuto far dichiarazioni, Luchino neanche, perché io e Martino si?”

Filippo piegò leggermente di lato la testa, il volto di chi quei pensieri li conosce bene. 

“Non lo so. Ma a volte è utile, anche per sapere di non essere da soli”

“Sarà. Ma rimane ingiusto”

“Lo so, ma stiamo cambiando anche quello. Le cose come quello che avete fatto al vostro liceo, le persone come te, come Sana, stanno cambiando il mondo. E diventa meno ingiusto, se pensi che in un futuro le cose potrebbero essere diverso, non credi?”

Elia sorrise, e Filippo con lui.

“Vedi che avevo ragione?” Disse poi Filippo, drizzando la schiena.

“De che?”

“Sei ancora senza maglietta, non è servito poi molto”

Elia rimase per un momento senza parole.

“Ma sei stronzo proprio!” Esclamò, dandogli un leggero colpetto sulla spalla, ma rideva.

“Eh oh, ho imparato dal nostro guru superiore, Luchino”

“E che insegna, sentiamo?”

“Che bisogna saper improvvisare. E saper cogliere le occasioni. Ma soprattutto, attirare l'attenzione del tuo obiettivo”

“E quindi sarei il tuo obiettivo?” 

Ora erano uno di fronte all'altro, Elia con braccio appoggiato al mobile, il volto proteso verso quello del biondo.

“Pensavo fosse evidente. È da martedì che me lo chiedo,sai”

“Cosa?” 

Elia riconosceva quella tensione, quell'energia statica tra loro. Era sempre stata presente, più sottopelle, ma ora pareva avesse aumentato il voltaggio.

“E oggi hai alimentato i miei dubbi” gli si appoggiò col braccio sulla spalla, le dita che sfioravano il volto sempre più divertito di Elia.

“Voglio dire, dal video risultavi particolarmente bravo a baciare, eppure dici di non aver mai avuto un ragazzo.. mi domandavo..”

“...cosa” chiese Elia, ormai senza fiato. 

“Come sarebbe avere quelle labbra sulle mie”

“Perché non lo scopri?”, soffiò il più piccolo, prima di far combaciare le loro bocche.

Si baciarono e fecero combaciare i loro corpi, cercandosi con lo stesso desiderio. Si aspettava che l'anello nel mezzo del labbro inferiore di Filo gli desse fastidio, ma il sapore metallico alimentò solo la voglia di averne di più. Le mani di Elia si persero nei capelli di Filo, mentre questi gli stringeva il torso e la vita. Con uno scatto, poi, Filo sedette accanto al lavabo e avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita di Elia, che di risposta lo strinse di più. Le labbra di Elia lasciarono una scia di tocchi giù per la bocca, il mento, la mascella di Filippo. Avvertì un cenno di barba sotto il labbro, e succhiò più attentamente in quel punto, provocando in Filo un piccolo gemito che sfuggì da quella bocca  _ irritante. _

Elia aprì gli occhi, le labbra ancora intente nell'esplorazione del collo sensibile dell'altro, e si osservò allo specchio mentre stringeva quel ragazzo a dir poco perfetto.

Era un’immagine che non gli dispiaceva affatto.

Ma come tutte le cose belle, doveva finire. In particolare quando il fon, poggiato alla bell'e meglio sul ripiano, non cadde nel lavandino, facendo spaventare entrambi.

“Quindi? Sei convinto o hai bisogno di più prove?” Mormorò Elia, e Filippo non si fece neanche scrupolo di rispondere, preferendo far aderire nuovamente le loro labbra.

Mancava pochissimo, Elia avvertiva il respiro di Filippo su di lui, quando udirono un rumore provenire da fuori la stanza.

Qualcuno stava entrando dentro la camera da letto.

Istintivamente Elia spense la luce e Filo lo tirò indietro rispetto alla porta, ma chiunque fosse non sembrava interessato a ispezionare il bagno.

Ed era stupido che si stessero nascondendo, in effetti, ma ormai era andata.

“ _ Dimmi quello che devi, ma niente battute o cazzatine inutili. Solo la verità, per favore. _ ”

Sia Elia che Filippo riconobbero la voce di Martino, e non ci voleva Sherlock Holmes per dedurre chi sarebbe stato il suo interlocutore. 

“ _ hai ragione _ ” replicò Niccolò Fares. Dalla fessura della porta del bagno Elia li vide. Martino in piedi, contro la parete, vicino alla porta, pronto a scappare. Fares seduto al letto, le spalle ricurve come se portasse tutti i pesi del mondo, ma la testa alta e come unico focus Martino.

Ora, anche volendo, non sarebbero potuti uscire.

Ed Elia avrebbe tanto voluto tapparsi le orecchie e non ascoltare quella confessione che non gli apparteneva, quelle spiegazioni che non gli erano dovute, trovare una qualsiasi strada e uscire da quel posto.

Ma non poteva fare altro che aspettare, il corpo caldo di Filippo accanto a lui, e aspettare.

Se all’inizio voleva dimenticare qualsiasi cosa Niccolò avesse da dire a Martino, quando la sua confessione terminò e Martino era ormai accanto a lui - entrambe le mani di Fares erano state strette, ogni sua parola raccolta con attenzione-, Elia realizzò che in qualche maniera era un bene, forse, che Martino non fosse il solo a sapere.

Non sapeva quando, di preciso, il profondo disprezzo nei confronti di Niccolò si fosse tramutato in quella sensazione calda che gli intimava solo di sorreggerlo come avrebbe fatto per Martino stesso, ma in quell'istante l’unica cosa che aveva voglia davvero di fare era fargli sapere che  _ non era solo come credeva _ .

Ma non era decisamente quello il momento, sopratutto considerando che i due si erano abbracciati e Elia aveva ben presente come terminavano queste cose.

Filo prese il cellulare - fortunatamente in silenzioso - e aprì la casella dei messaggi. 

*fin quando non vanno via siamo bloccati qui*

_ Eh _ , voleva dire Elia, _ pensi non me ne sia accorto? _

Invece requisì il cellulare dal biondo per replicare *che c’è? già stanco di me?*

Filo si fece sfuggire un piccolo lamento, e diede una gomitata a Elia, che di contro gli pizzicò il fianco leggermente, scoprendo che soffriva il solletico da come si liberò dalla presa e ridacchiò leggermente.

*Scrivi un messaggio a Martino. Digli che lo sto cercando e che sono in cucina* suggerì poi, e Filo annuì. Velocemente aprì la chat whatsapp con Martino e scrisse come suggerito dal moro. 

Attesero che il messaggio arrivasse al destinatario e Elia pregò che il richiamo degli ormoni fosse meno forte della suoneria dei messaggi.

Mentre aspettavano ed entrambi fissavano il cellulare di Filo, in attesa del visualizzato di Martino, lo schermo si illuminò per l’arrivo di un altro messaggio cui mittente era una certa “Norellina”, e dalla foto profilo Elia poté intuire fosse nessun’altro che Eleonora Sava, la sorella.

E non era davvero quello il problema, quanto il testo del messaggio, che recitava: 

*Allora, siamo riusciti a farci il Santini, o devo far spazio nel mio armadio per la tua collezione di maglioncini di cashmere?*

 

Fu come bere acqua ghiacciata in una giornata fredda.

Sperando che non fosse evidente il suo tumulto, con la scusa di spiare Martino e Niccolò si avvicinò alla porta, dove li udì mormorare.

“ _ Elia mi sta cercando.. o almeno così dice Filo. Certo, non so quando quei due abbiano cominciato a parlare” _

_ “oh, Elio, così ingenuo” _ replicò Fares, la voce ancora un po’ roca ma certamente più leggera. “ _ faranno molto più che parlare” _

Martino sembrò considerare la cosa, per un momento, ma decise di accantonarla. “ _ Ascolta.. stasera Giò Elia e Luchino dormono da me. Ho mandato mia madre da mia zia nel frattempo che questa storia si sistema” _

Se Niccolò, come lui e gli altri avevano fatto, pensasse fosse assurdo che la madre lasciasse il figlio in quel macello, non lo fece trasparire.

“ _ Giovanni ha l’altra chiave, quindi volendo noi potremmo andare via ora” _ concluse il rosso, e Elia intravide Fares muovere la testa dall’alto verso il basso lentamente. Martino gli prese la mano e insieme lasciarono la stanza.

Non appena la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, Elia aprì quella del bagno, fiondandosi fuori mentre si rivestiva della maglia ormai fredda.

“Aspetta, Elia”

“Ascolta, non mi devi spiegare niente. Era una scommessa, hai vinto, ci siamo divertiti entrambi, va bene così, no?”, e senza lasciargli possibilità di replica, uscì dalla camera da letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A lot went down.  
> Come vi è parso? Too much? too little? Eleonora smetterà di avere il peggior tempismo di sempre?


	7. Sabato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mattina è fatta per il caffè, la contemplazione e il minacciare il nuovi bf dei tuoi amici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short  
> Very intenso  
> Praticamente un espresso

**Sabato 24 Novembre**

**Ore 11:35**

 

Elia era su da almeno mezz’ora, quando dalla stanza di Martino si affacciò una testa scura e riccia. La sera prima erano tornati verso mezzanotte, lui e Giò -entrati con le chiavi di riserva di Giovanni-, mentre Luchino aveva preferito tornare a casa, promettendo la colazione il giorno dopo. Per allora sia Martino che Niccolò erano completamente addormentati. Facendo il meno rumore possibile, si sistemarono sul divano e materasso gonfiabile, che Martino aveva messo loro a disposizione, e andarono a dormire. Elia non parlò di Filippo, Giovanni non parlò di Martino e Niccolò, quindi si diedero la buonanotte in silenzio.

“Elì”

“Eh”

“Però domani il discorsetto a Fares glielo facciamo”

“E come no”

In verità, erano tutti davvero molto stanchi.

 

Ma dopo ore e ore di sonno tutto appariva più chiaro e limpido. Soprattutto dopo il caffè e brioche cortesemente offerti da Luca.

Fares li vide seduti al tavolo della cucina di casa Rametta e sembrava indeciso se proseguire nella loro direzione o tornarsene indietro, ma bisognava dar lui credito: drizzò la schiena e entrò in cucina.

“Buongiorno” mormorò, un sorriso sgembo come sempre. Ora che Elia sapeva ciò che sapeva, vedeva molto di più in quell'espressione estremamente vera ed estremamente falsa al tempo stesso: era desiderio di essere così libero, sereno, genuino, e la consapevolezza che la caduta fosse dietro l'angolo.

“Ciao!” Lo salutò entusiasticamente Luchino, l'unico essere vivente capace di essere così felice di mattina.

“Buongiorno” rispose Elia, “Mhh” con un cenno di capo fu l'unica reazione che ebbe da Giovanni.

Non per colpa sua, ma la mattina e Garau erano due poli opposti.

“Martino sta per svegliarsi..” proseguì il moro “e volevo fargli trovare la colazione pronta, ma mi avete preceduto credo”

Luca sorrise, chiaramente soddisfatto di se stesso. 

“Puoi sempre mettere tutto in un vassoio e portarglielo” propose il biondo.

“O potreste venir a far colazione qui così non rischiate di fare i macelli nel letto” tagliò corto Giovanni. Tutta la sua affabilità era risucchiata dal buco nero del sonno.

Niccolò ridacchiò, grattandosi il capo. “Forse hai ragione, si”

“Ignora Giovanni, che la mattina è posseduto dallo spirito della bidella del primo piano. Sai, quella che si lamenta pure se le chiedi di darti le chiavi dei professori? Ecco” Elia si ritrovò a spiegare, più perché sapeva che Giovanni non lo faceva di proposito a essere così stronzo. Era proprio una questione fisiologica la sua.

Gli zuccheri ci mettevano un po’ ad arrivare al cervello, solitamente le sei ore che si incentravano nell'orario scolastico.

“Aaah..Dai, glielo propongo e vediamo che dice” si arrese Niccolò, e cominciò la sua ritirata verso la camera da letto di Martino.

“Aspetta” lo richiamo Giovanni. Lui e Elia si guardarono, e pure Luca annuì. Niccolò tornò da loro, e solo adesso Elia realizzò che sembravano una commissione d'esame. O un tribunale. Loro tre seduti, lui in piedi - scalzo, abiti un filo troppo grandi per lui-, e con quello che stavano per dirgli non era neanche troppo sbagliata l'impressione che stessero per giudicarlo.

“Per adesso lasciamo perdere” cominciò Giovanni, “perché qualsiasi cosa fosse l'avete abbastanza risolta perché Martino ti ha fatto venire qua”

“Ma se veniamo a sapere che hai fatto di nuovo lo stronzo con lui” proseguì Elia.

“Ti facciamo il culo tanto così che dovranno inventare una nuova sedia per farti sedere” concluse Luca, sorridente come se gli avesse appena proposto di mettere la marmellata sulle fette biscottate.

Niccolò sembrò assorbire le parole, e annuì diverse volte.

E se nella camera tornò un po’ più velocemente di quel che serviva, nessuno lo avrebbe fatto notare.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le incorrettezze grammaticali di Giò sono volute. La mattina è davvero difficile parlare bene eh  
> See you tomorrow!  
> Ps: ho aggiunto un capitolo al conto,,,, perché,,,,non avevo contato bene,,,,,,,,,


	8. Domenica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ti sei stirato un muscolo nel salto alle conclusioni, o è uno sport in cui sei allenato?*

**Domenica 25 Novembre**

**Ore 14,00**

Dopo quella prima mattina intensa, il resto della giornata scorse tranquillo. Passarono il pomeriggio a giocare all’Xbox e a conoscere Niccolò, che tutto sommato non sembrava così malvagio.

Certo, fin quando non si parlava di abbinamenti di cibo.

“No, zì, non ci credo che mangi ricotta e acciughe. Ma che schifo. Ma perché”

“Ti giuro che è buono, devi provare qualche volta”

“Ma manco se mi mettono una pistola alla testa”

E Martino rideva. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che Martino aveva riso così tanto e così a lungo. Elia lo osservava, nel suo essere innamorato di quel ragazzino strano, e da una parte lo invidiava. Poi ricordava le parole della sera prima, i diversi cuori spezzati che hanno portato a loro due in quel momento e tutto tornò alla normalità.

Non c’erano pro che tenevano a dei contro così grandi, e la vita di Elia sarebbe stata qualcosa di più che perdere la testa per qualcuno.

Anche se questo qualcuno aveva le labbra più illegali del mondo e un cervello fatto apposta per toccare i suoi nervi scoperti.

La seconda notte passò senza eventi eccezionali, se si ignora che sia Martino che Niccolò si addormentarono a metà del secondo film e Giovanni dovette bloccare Elia dallo svegliarli malamente.

“Fratè, lascia perdere, Martino non dorme da du’ anni”

“si ma zì parono due nonni”

“Shh” li ribeccò Luca, che era particolarmente preso dall’azione.

E ora era domenica e stavano preparando il pranzo. O meglio, Elia e Martino preparavano il pranzo. Luchino era dovuto tornare a casa perché la mamma aveva invitato gente; Giovanni e Niccolò avevano riacceso la console perché Niccolò non aveva mai giocato a Fifa.

Elia salò la pasta e decise che era il momento adatto per dire a Martino del suo essere una spia involontaria.

“Senti, Marti..” cominciò, poggiando il sale al suo posto. “te devo dì una cosa e non so come fare a farla sembrare meno brutta di come è”

“Te la fai con Filo?” sparò a zero il rosso, sorridendo pure troppo. “Guarda che non sono sua madre, non mi devi chiedere il permesso.”

Elia rimase di sale per un istante. “Cos—no. A parte che non te lo sarei venuto a dire, ma poi.. no. Io e Sava, figuriamoci”

Già, Elia del passato, figuriamoci.

Martino fu convinto della sua risposta, tanto che la sua faccia trasmetteva delusione.

“Oh, beh, allora che cosa?”

Elia prese a girare la pasta, pur di avere qualcosa da fare. “Hai presente che venerdì tu e Fares vi siete infrattati per chiarire, no?”

Martino annuì, chiaramente non capendo dove volesse arrivare.

“Beh, per ragioni che non ti sto mo’ a dire, ero nel bagno a muro della camera. Quando vi ho visto entrare ho spento la luce d’istinto perché credevo fosse, che ne so, Eva per farmi il cazziatone. E voi avete preso a parlare e..”

“E tu hai ascoltato tutto”

“in pratica”

Elia si azzardò a guardalo, ma non capì cosa provasse il suo amico. Sembrava riflettere su un problema di fisica, come se dovesse capire come risolverlo.

“Hai sentito anche quello che mi ha detto Niccolò. Le sue spiegazioni. Della depressione”

“Si, zì. Ti giuro che non volevo, ma non ho potuto fare altrimenti e.. da una parte credo sia meglio.”

Martino alzò un sopracciglio, le braccia incrociate rivelarono la tensione sulle spalle. Elia si girò per guardarlo meglio.

“Pensaci, tu non devi affrontare tutta sta cosa da solo. E Colino tuo non vuole dirlo in giro, okay, ma così io lo so e tu non avrai tradito la sua fiducia _e_ non dovrai sobbarcarti anche di sta cosa. E se decidete di dirlo anche a Giovanni e Luchino fate anche meglio, secondo me. Però oh, cazzi vostri.”

Martino sostenne il suo sguardo, ma ogni momento che passava vedeva la durezza dietro quegli occhi svanire. Il suo amico aveva ricominciato a fidarsi di lui, stava riabbassando le difese e Elia non poteva che esserne felice.

"Anche se, devo avvertirti, Luchino gli ha già frugato nel portafogli e Giò fa il buono che non vuoi far diventare cattivo, quindi fai te"

Martino sorrise, scuotendo leggermente il capo, e Elia gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla.

Quella piccola bolla venne interrotta dall’entrata di un Niccolò particolarmente gongolante, che distraette irrimediabilmente Martino. Gli si appoggiò col mento sulla spalla, sfiorandogli la guancia col naso.

“Che hai fatto che sei così contento?”

Niccolò aumentò, se possibile, il suo sorriso. “Ho vinto contro Giovanni” esclamò tutto fiero. Elia quasi fece cadere il cucchiaio che stava usando per girare la pasta, colto da un attacco di risa.

“non ci posso credere! Questo è il nuovo punto più basso che Giò potrà mai raggiungere! Regà scusate pensate voi a sta roba, io devo andare a sfottere Garau per l’eternità”

Mollò il cucchiaio in mano a Fares e uscì dalla stanza, più perché aveva la sensazione che le cose sarebbero diventate molto fisiche molto velocemente e _non aveva voglia di assistere_.

“Garauuu sei una pippaaa” urlò entrando in salotto, dove Giovanni era ancora col joystic in mano. “te sei fatto battere da uno che fino a ieri non c’aveva mai manco giocato, sei proprio pessimo fraté”

“Ma statte zitto, statte. J’e ho fatto vince, che te credi”

“Se se, come no”

“pe’ non farlo sentì troppo sfigato davanti a Martino”

“Eccome no, guarda come ce credo”

Si sedettero a tavola, dove Giovanni fece un rispettosissimo dito medio all’amico. Dieci secondi dopo uscì Niccolò dalla cucina, portando il piatto di carbonara fumante – e senza miele-, ma Martino era rimasto indietro.

“Stava parlando al telefono col padre” spiegò il moro, sedendosi anche lui a tavola di fronte a loro. La testa leggermente bassa, in attesa che Martino li raggiungesse.

Neanche trenta secondi dopo, il rosso fece capolino dalla porta, il telefono ancora all’orecchio mentre dava gli ultimi saluti.

“Si..si. Stiamo per mangiare. Dai pa’, ci vediamo domani. No, non sono da solo. Giovanni ed Elia.. e il mio ragazzo. No che non ve lo faccio conosc—va bene, basta. Cià. Cià cià cià”

Chiuse il telefono, le guance e il collo della stessa sfumatura dei capelli quasi, e li guardò per un momento.

“Meh? Perché non mangiate? Volete del tabasco?”

Elia fece una faccia disgustata all’idea, quasi quanto divertita appariva quella di Niccolò.

“Tutt’apposto con tuo padre?” chiese Giovanni, servendosi la prima cucchiaiata di pasta. Era la tecnica che usava di solito quando voleva parlare di cose serie senza mettere troppo sotto pressione.

Martino giochicciò un momento con il tovagliolo, prima di rispondere. “Si lui.. ha parlato con mia madre. Vogliono venire a scuola domani. A parlare con il preside. Dice che quello che è successo è inaccettabile, sai, e tutti quei paroloni che usano gli adulti per dire che una cosa è ‘na merda”

La mano di Niccolò raggiunse il suo ginocchio sotto il tavolo e Martino gliela strinse.

“Dai, è una cosa buona, no? Se pure non volevano cambiare idea, se tuo padre viene a fare casino gli verrà la cagazza” osservò Elia, prima di mettere in bocca una forchettata di pasta.

“Suppongo de sì, solo che me fa strano”

“Te fa strano che i tuoi non siano d’accordo con la scuola del figlio che lo discrimina per essere gay?” sottolineò Giovanni, l’unico che effettivamente poteva essere così diretto. “Lo so che te fa strano, ma ti vogliono bene”

Per un momento ci fu solo il rumore dei piatti e delle posate contro di questi. Martino raccolse il guanciale rimasto nel piatto, ridacchiò.

“Nì, hai messo lo zucchero nelle uova?”

Niccolò fece del suo meglio per apparire oltraggiato. “Non oserei mai”

“Si che oseresti. Te dice culo che l’abbiamo riempite di pepe o Elia t’avrebbe già cacciato a calci”

Elia, sentendosi chiamare in causa – e avvertendo che qualsiasi tensione ci fosse prima sembrava esser scivolata via – si mise leggermente più dritto, solo per fulminare Fares.

“E tu glielo avresti permesso?” chiese invece questi, totalmente preso da Martino.

“Non lo so, la carbonara è piuttosto sacra” rispose il rosso, avvicinando il volto a quello di Niccolò, quasi in maniera inconsapevole.

Niccolò fece una mezza risata. “Non sembravi pensarla così quella volta a casa mia” disse, la voce ancora un po’ rotta dal giubilio.

Okay. La situazione stava scivolando e per quanto sia Elia che Giovanni fossero felici per il loro amico, non avevano voglia di mangiare con quei due che amoreggiavano.

“Fares, me passi il cellulare? Se t’allunghi arrivi a prenderlo sulla mensola” Elia decise di riportarli nel mondo reale.

E il karma decise di ripagarlo, perché Niccolò gli prese il cellulare esattamente nel momento in cui lo schermo si accendeva per una notifica di Instagram. E ovviamente, mica poteva farsi i cazzi suoi il ragazzo.

“Qualcuno ha fatto colpo alla fine” sogghignò, passandogli l’aggeggio.

Giovanni si porse per spiare mentre Elia lo sbloccava e rivelava, in ordine, la notifica di Filo che aveva cominciato a seguirlo su Instagram -il suo profilo vero-, che aveva messo “mi piace” a una decina di foto e che gli aveva pure mandato un messaggio.

Giovanni tossì piano, celando una risata, mentre un rossore che Elia non ricordava di aver mai sperimentato si impossessava delle orecchie e delle gote, insieme a un sorriso che cercava con tutte le forze di respingere.

“Effettivamente ieri siete spariti per un po’”, mormorò il sardo, dandogli una gomitata leggera. “a’ zozzone, con la scusa della maglietta vi siete appartati, eh”

Elia mise da parte il cellulare, cercando di recuperare il controllo del suo volto. “M’ha solo aiutato a pulire la macchia che s’era fatta per colpa di Luchino”

“Che macchia?” chiese Martino, sempre più divertito. Giovanni gli raccontò velocemente la scena della sera prima, e Niccolò rischiò di soffocare con l’acqua dalle risate. Martino gli diede delle botte sulla schiena, e la sua mano rimase là anche quando non ve ne era più bisogno, mentre con l’altra si asciugò gli occhi bagnati di lacrime.

“E quando me giro, questo qua e Filo erano scomparsi nel nulla cosmico”

Tutti e tre si girarono verso di lui, in attesa di informazioni. _E’ bello non sentirsi soli_ , aveva detto Filo due sere prima, e per quanto odiasse dargli ragione, era vero.

“ma niente, ci abbiamo messo un po’ a trovare un bagno libero. La maglia è stata lavata e asciugata e.. abbiamo pomiciato”

“ECCO!” esclamò Martino, mentre Niccolò annuiva con la testa e Giò gli dava le botte sul collo.

“si ma non era niente, nel senso. Non significa niente di più della limonata con Peccio l’altra mattina. Era giusto una cosa così, figuaratevi se io.. che poi lui.. si insomma, non siamo compatibili”

L’affermazione venne accolta con un alzata di spalle comune.

“Ma fatemi capire una cosa, mo’” esordì Giò dopo un momento. “So’ per caso io l’unico cretino che sbaglia? No perché, da una parte pensavo fosse l’esse’ etero, ma poi Luchino chiaramente c’ha in testa un gioco lungo e determinato ad arrivare dove vuole, quindi non può essere quello. Quindi so’ io il problema?”

Martino si stiracchiò leggermente, prima di rispondere. “E’ che magari non te ne frega, ora, di paccà con qualcuno?” propose. “Forse devi trovà quella giusta. Non tutti siamo dei _gigolò in erba_ come er Santini qua”

Elia gli fece un dito medio e cercò di calciarlo da sotto il tavolo, provocando un altro eccesso di risa.

“Sarà. Ma almeno so’ meglio de Canegallo, vero?”

Elia non ascoltò la risposta di Martino, intento com’era ad aprire il messaggio in direct di Filo.

*Ti sei stirato un muscolo nel salto alle conclusioni, o è uno sport in cui sei allenato?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una domenica tranquilla ma sicuro più piena di avvenimenti di quella della serie, visto che ad ora ancora niente clip.  
> A domani con l'epilogo (?) ;)


	9. Lunedì - di nuovo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ma alla fine che te ne fai della dignità, dell'orgoglio, delle cose se non riesci a farti guardare dalla persona che vuoi? Che te frega del resto quando non ti lasci provare? Sai quante volte so’ dovuti cadere quelli che hanno inventato gli aereoplani? E perché farlo, che gliene fregava a loro di rompersi l'osso del collo, potevano rinunciare e giocare sicuro. Però volevano volare, no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e siamo giunti alla fine di questa piccola grande avventura   
> Ora che l'ho effettivamente terminata, posso dire apertamente che tutto questo non sarebbe in mano vostra se non fosse per due persone ben precise: Eleonora e Rita  
> regà, sto ammasso di situazioni persone e fanservice è per voi, per regalarvi almeno un centesimo delle cose gnegnine che mi fate sentire quando parliamo  
> vi vu bi

**Lunedì 26 Novembre**

**Ore 10:12**

 

Dopo una settimana di estrema resistenza, ribellione e promiscuità varia, i ragazzi della radio conclusero il loro sciopero rumoroso. La manifestazione aveva lasciato tutti più spossati di quanto volessero ammettere, ma nessuno appariva più stressato del Preside del liceo dopo la chiacchierata con il padre di Martino. Conversazione che non avvenne in privato, in ufficio, dove si parlava in maniera educata e si infarcivano i discorsi di belle parole e rassicurazioni. L’uomo, che somigliava a Martino più di quanto questi volesse ammettere, affrontò il dirigente scolastico fuori nel cortile, davanti a tutti loro, e non fu esattamente gentile a riguardo.

“Possibile che mio figlio debba essere tutelato dai suoi compagni di liceo, quasi nessuno in età da voto, e non dagli adulti che hanno come unico scopo di vita assicurarsi che i ragazzi non escano da scuola più simili alle bestie ignoranti di quando erano entrati?”

Elia non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva, ma quell’uomo adulto lo aveva eccitato più di quanto abbiano mai fatto i suoi coetanei da anni a questa parte.

Beh, non tutti i coetanei.

Istintivamente, Elia si girò nella direzione dove aveva individuato Filippo prima, quando era arrivato. Lo aveva salutato agitando la mano, ed Elia si era limitato a un cenno del capo. Filo roteò gli occhi, e l’altro decise di lasciargli un dito medio prima di voltarsi definitivamente.

I messaggi il giorno prima non avevano che alimentato il suo senso di fastidio nel vederlo, nel pensare a lui, a tutta la situazione.

E non importava quanto Filippo ci tenesse a ribadire che quella di Eleonora era solo una battuta e che non era quel genere di predatore: a Elia non importava. Non gli doveva niente e lui non doveva niente a Filippo.

Non poteva, di certo, negare che negli scorsi due giorni gli era capitato di ripensare al sapore delle sue labbra sulle sue, l'anello che scorreva sotto l'orecchio, sul collo, su..

Ma era puramente fisico. E sarebbe passato. Presto.

Eppure, di nuovo, mentre udiva il Signor Rametta minacciare di denunciare la scuola per cose che Elia era quasi certo non fossero davvero un crimine, lo trovò sotto l’albero dall’altra parte del cortile, circondato da Silvia e altra gente che non gli interessava. Elia si chiese, mentre vedeva la mano di Martino stretta tra quelle di Niccolò, se qualcuno sarebbe mai stato disposto a lottare così per lui. A esporsi così. Niccolò sarebbe potuto continuare a vivere nell’ombra, nella tranquillità, nessuno lo avrebbe biasimato – di certo non Elia, sapendo ciò che sapeva -, eppure era lì. In piedi, davanti a tutti, a stringere la mano del ragazzo che amava.

Elia riconosceva il coraggio quando lo vedeva. Forse per questo che guardo si guardava allo specchio, nel suo riflesso non lo riconosceva mai, a dispetto di quel che gli raccontavano gli altri.

La discussione, o meglio, il rimprovero del padre di Martino a tutto il sistema scolastico italiano terminò con uno scrosciante applauso, un volto sempre più rosso dell’uomo e l’autorizzazione, per la radio, di continuare ad esistere ed essere trasmessa. A patto che tornassero nelle loro aule con effetto immediato e riprendessero le lezioni.

Inutile dire, la cosa scatenò un leggero panico tra gli studenti. Quelli di quinto si defilarono dal cancello principale senza neanche guardarsi indietro. Loro di quarto erano estremamente combattuti tra il rimanere e l’andare, col rischio che gliene sarebbe reso conto il giorno dopo. I ragazzetti di terzo, secondo e primo erano già defilati nelle classi, ancora abbastanza succubi del potere esercitato dalla figura del preside. O forse solo desiderosi di tornare alla normalità.

Elia e la sua classe, tuttavia, erano tranquilli. Quel giorno avevano professori che avevano partecipato allo sciopero con loro e una che si diede malata, ergo tornare in classe sarebbe stato inutile.

Voltò le spalle al punto in cui era Filo per prestare meglio attenzione a cosa stesse dicendo Giò.

“Ascolta Luchì, tu mo’ vai e glielo chiedi. Che te può succedere alla peggio? Che te dice de no? So’ sempre esperienze.”

“E se mi blocco come l'altra volta?”

“Non te blocchi, stai tranquillo” Giò gli mise la mano sulla spalla, con quel fare paternalistico che lo contraddistingueva.

“Come fa a dirti di no, dai” intervenne Niccolò, che li aveva raggiunti. Elia cercò Martino, e lo individuò a un paio di metri da loro, che parlava col padre. L'uomo gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, e qualsiasi cosa gli stesse dicendo era abbastanza da farlo commuovere perché il volto di Martino era fermamente girato verso il lato, ma non era teso.

L'uomo lo abbracciò, e Martino scomparve tra quelle braccia. Elia manco ricordava l'ultima volta che suo padre lo avesse abbracciato così.

“Bisogna essere coraggiosi, alle persone piace” stava affermando Niccolò.

“C'è un limite però tra l'essere coraggiosi e dimenticare di avere una dignità pe’ fare colpo” ribatté Giò, e Luca fece un verso di esasperazione.

“Ma alla fine che te ne fai della dignità, dell'orgoglio, delle cose se non riesci a farti guardare dalla persona che vuoi? Che te frega del resto quando non ti lasci provare? Sai quante volte so’ dovuti cadere quelli che hanno inventato gli aereoplani? E perché farlo, che gliene fregava a loro di rompersi l'osso del collo, potevano rinunciare e giocare sicuro. Però volevano volare, no?”

La frase venne accolta con un silenzio da parte di tutti e tre, e Niccolò era chiaramente fiero di ciò.

_Però volevano volare._

“Zì, guarda che Martino non ti ascolta non devi fare colpo” osservò Elia, provocando una risata in tutto il gruppetto.

Risata che si spense quando una testa bionda e conosciuta non si avvicinò al gruppo, lasciando Luca con la gola secca.

“Ciao ragazzi, voi ora che fate? Noi pensavamo di metterci da qualche parte e raccogliere le impressioni di questa settimana, sapete, per la radio”

Silvia raccontò loro dell'idea a cui avevano pensato lei ed Eva, ma Elia non la stava già più ascoltando. Si sporse e alzò la testa, alla ricerca dei capelli biondo chiaro e della persona a cui appartenevano.

“Scusa Silvia” la interruppe brutalmente “ma Filo dov’è andato?”

“Beh, era venuto solo per vedere come andava a finire la cosa, e visto che ha il turno a lavoro tra un'ora se ne è and--ma dove scappi?”

Elia, infatti, prima ancora che il pensiero razionale desse l'input alle sue gambe, prese a correre verso il cancello della scuola.

Sentì solo Niccolò urlare sopra la folla “impara a volare, piccolo Wright!” Ma era ben lontano perché potesse chiedergli chi diavolo fosse.

Non che gli interessasse davvero, eh.

Ora, se era appena uscito e considerato il traffico di Roma nell'ora di punta - e se il _bucio de culo_ lo graziava in quella mattina - avrebbe dovuto beccarlo alla seconda rotatoria.

Le vie dei pedoni erano molto più intelligenti del casino che c'era per quelle automobilistiche, e uno scooter non poteva andare chissà quanto veloce, eppure Elia si ritrovò a maledire ogni sigaretta fumata dal primo momento della sua vita.

Superò la prima rotonda, lanciandosi in mezzo al traffico fermo al semaforo, e si guardò intorno. Filo sapeva lavorava in un caffè del centro, e da quel punto c'era solo una direzione che i veicoli potevano prendere per andarci, quindi la imboccò e riprese a correre, dribblando passanti innocenti e rischiando di far cadere un paio di gente, tutti troppo lenti e inconsapevoli di dove stesse scappando quel ragazzetto pazzo.

Non che lui ne sapesse molto di più, ma non si diede tempo per pensare. Ignorò i crampi alle gambe e il fiato corto e tagliò per un vicolo a sinistra, con la speranza di accorciare i tempi.

Mai come in quel giorno avrebbe benedetto il traffico dell'ora di punta.

Una volta nella strada giusta non gli ci volle molto per individuare il motorino rosso abbinato al casco blu scuro del proprietario, incolonnato dietro una fiat vecchia come poche, in attesa del verde.

Tagliò in mezzo alle macchine, beccandosi non pochi insulti (e pure meritati), prima di pararsi di fronte a Filo praticamente senza fiato.

“Tu” disse, per metà consapevole di non aver un vero piano. “Io” okay, stava andando da qualche parte. “Appuntamento”

Okay, cosa?

Filippo sembrava del suo stesso avviso, perché lo guardò come se fosse appena uscito dal manicomio, e il tempo scorreva e loro erano in mezzo al traffico del lunedì mattina.

“Sali” gli ordinò infine, pochi secondi prima che scattasse il verde. Elia obbedì e Filippo prese a guidare, svoltando a destra in un paio di stradine meno trafficate, fino a scendere in un vicolo, davanti la vetrina di un negozio che vendeva mobili.

Per quanto tiepido, era pur sempre novembre, ed Elia cominciava ad avvertire il freddo, misto alla consapevolezza della cretinata che aveva appena fatto e alla quasi certezza che la risposta che avrebbe avuto sarebbe stata un “no” deciso. Chi avrebbe detto di sì a un deficiente come lui?

Filippo si prese i suoi tempi per parcheggiare lo scooter, togliersi il casco, sistemarsi brevemente i capelli e fronteggiarlo.

La sua espressione era illeggibile.

 

“Tu sei totalmente fuori di testa” gli disse come prima cosa. Per l'appunto.

“Guarda che se volevi dire de no bastava farlo non serviva portarmi qua” ribatté il moro, facendo un passo indietro.

Filippo lo guardò negli occhi, ma Elia non riusciva a sostenere qualsiasi cosa ci fosse là dietro. Pena? Disprezzo? Pietà?

“Che t'avevo detto sul saltare alle conclusioni?”

“Che me devo allenà?” replicò Elia ma senza reale forza, preso com’era dal resistere all’impulso di girarsi a fronteggiare Filippo. La sua voce, con un tono a metà tra l’esasperato e il divertito, era molto più vicina di quello che immaginava, tanto che Elia si costrinse a guardarlo pochi secondi prima che questi chiudesse gli occhi e lo baciasse.

Era diverso dagli altri baci che si erano scambiati: non c'era la fretta di scoprirsi, di gustare l'altro, la paura che sarebbe scappato. Erano baci dolci, quasi quanto le mani di Filo attorno al volto di Elia, e quelle di questi sulle sue braccia.

Come lo ebbe cominciato, Filo terminò il bacio, avvicinando le loro fronti.

“Si, ci vengo a un appuntamento con te. Ma non ti azzardare più a tentare il suicidio per le strade di Roma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie.  
> Grazie a Bessegato e tutta la truppa di Skam Italia  
> Grazie a Franz e Pietro per non aver affondato la ship prima che partisse  
> Grazie, di nuovo, a Rita e Ele  
> Grazie a chi di voi ha letto, commentato e lasciato kudos  
> questo spin off pare finito, ma il finale aperto era con intenzione: non so se tornerò a scrivere di loro, ma mi piacerebbe riprendere esattamente da dove li ho mollati. Davanti a uno specchio, che si baciano e si prendono per il culo a vicenda  
> see you around


End file.
